


Ferme les yeux

by ViolinDemons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: ‘He has dreamed of her ever since she saved him from a beating.’ - Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Tina Goldstein, Credence Barebone/Tina Goldstein





	Ferme les yeux

**Author's Note:**

> 清理硬盘，cp奇怪，但其实没有cp向，就当我练描写吧

1926年12月20日 纽约 曼哈顿

那孩子人不坏。她想。她已经沿着派克街向前走了几个街区，年久失修的路灯光线幽暗，在头顶微微摇晃。他只是缺乏……她正在努力想出一个合适的词用来描述他。管教（discipline）？引导（guidance）？关注（attention）？赞赏（appreciation）？……爱（love）？同时注意到先前倒坍的废墟已经尽数得以恢复。圣诞将近，梅西百货大楼的门店橱窗有不少已预先悬挂铃铛与冬青，风一吹，红色的缎带蝴蝶结就颤颤巍巍地蜷起边角，颜色热烈，如此欢快。海报上写着，《大都会》（Metropolis）！3月13日上映。富丽堂皇的摩天大厦。麻鸡的玩意儿。她胡思乱想着。他人不坏。他只是……蒂娜见过那个男孩好几次，她见他垂着头，佝偻着背，不入时的发型像锅形蛋糕一样耷在平平无奇的额前。她想。不敢想，他们就那样摧毁了一个活生生的人。他曾经握着瑟缩的右臂，嗫嚅着向她道谢。蒂娜闭上了眼睛，假如她救过他一次，为什么无法阻止第二次？

两个星期前，他们在地下铁里谋杀了一个男孩。所有人所做的只是眼睁睁地看着。他们高效地料理了后事，修复纽约，给人群消忆，连奎妮的新朋友也不能幸免。妹妹为此意志消沉了好几天。她们一起阅读了蒂娜的复职信函，去医院探望了仍在接受治疗的格雷夫斯部长。然后擦干眼泪（她怀疑是否有过一些眼泪）让一切重回正轨。看似是完美结局。但有件事，始终有件事让蒂娜耿耿于怀。

她看着男孩……裹在忿恨的黑雾里的，在咒语击中时发出痛苦哀嚎的男孩……她发现她还不知道他多少岁。他总是低着头，在七号线与四十二街接驳的拐角蹒跚独行，攥着他永远发不完的传单。他很孤独。他们炸碎了他，就像炸碎一只花瓶或者一个了无生气的毛绒玩具。没有人应该被那样对待，假如他们本该是一个人。

1926年12月26日 美国 纽约港

有什么东西他忘带了的吗？他低下头，检索他的行囊——那甚至都不能称之为行囊。他在教堂的废墟里找到了一些他用得着的东西。一张尘埃遍布、污迹斑斑的领养证书，背面写着伊尔玛·杜加特的名字，他不知道那人是谁，但她在巴黎。于是他登上了这艘船。他脱掉了不合身的旧装，领结曾经不怀好意地紧扼着他的喉咙口，令他倍感窒息——他也扔掉了那条吊坠。它让他感到恶心。当粗糙的地面重新找到他的脊梁，他的肋骨撞在坚实的沥青上，五脏六腑像被烧熔后重新淬火的钢铁，充满了疼痛、烟气和淤血。克雷登斯用他的食指抠进喉咙，开始干呕。他活下来了，但感到想吐。他不知道他是如何死里逃生的。后来他做的第一件事情就是解下脖子上的吊坠，把它从伍尔沃斯大楼楼顶扔了下去。他几乎想再跳一次，然而他没有。

所有人都不可信。他绝望地想。全都一样——他们分享着对怪物的恶意。痛苦会让人记忆犹新。好在他感受过的痛苦绝非只此一桩，如今他得吸取教训。

他用剪刀草草地对付了自己的头发。它被剪得参差不齐，原本遮住耳根的部分如今露出泛红的肌理。半块黑麦面包，一纸文书，满地的瓦砾与破瓷片。这就是他在第二塞勒姆教堂里找到的所有东西。短短几天内他学会了偷窃。克雷登斯猫着腰，背着小小的皮袋子，穿行过人声鼎沸的街道与码头。所有期望都随之而去，现在他必须得靠自己的力量到巴黎去。在走投无路之前，他混上了马戏团的邮轮。

汽笛一直高声鸣叫着，船身吃水很深，开始驶离岸口。乘客随着船开始摇晃，甲板上的他险些趔趄起来。他闭上眼睛，想着埃菲尔铁塔正在眼前，想着不知道他们要开多久。想着猎杀他的那些人的面庞，试图深化这种憎恨，并提醒自己不要再与之为伍。想起……

一个女人的脸。曾在两个月前走近他。她挥动魔杖，玛丽·卢惊跳起来，像被空气抽了一鞭子。自从她救了他一命之后，他就一直梦想着她。

1927年1月10日 纽约 公寓楼内

小提琴一直在拉。楼下的麻鸡在练一支协奏曲，走调的弓弦声尖利如刀，穿过隔音不甚良好的水泥。蒂娜心烦意乱，从笔记本上撕下了她刚刚写好的一页。那些字母被羽毛笔又钩又划，反复框入鲜红的圆圈。但无济于事。她确定那孩子没死，他上了去巴黎的船……马戏团……马戏团……他怎么活下来的？他们是不是打算再杀他一次？他要去那儿做什么？

脚步声。奎妮推开门，端着提神的饮料。香气变成烟雾，在晚冬的冷空气里盘旋。

“你太担心这件事了，”她怜悯地说，“也许只是误传……没人能在那种情形下活下来。”

“是的，”蒂娜回答，“但他不一样。”

一阵沉默。她知道妹妹仍然在听。聆听……心声……哪儿不一样？他就是个小男孩。笨拙、惊恐、慢吞吞，潜力无穷。可是没人能抵御十几个索命咒。没有这种先河。“你觉得他该死吗？”蒂娜突然开口问。

紧接着，没有回答，她烦躁地把公文和桌上的巧克力糖推到一边，从椅子上站了起来。“这人能不能别再——”她胡乱地挥着手。叉着腰。奎妮知道她指的是楼下的琴声。“这可没有办法，蒂妮……”

我要出去一趟。她简要地回答，抓起架子上的风衣，蹬上玛丽珍鞋，走了。他没有死。她不知道是庆幸还是懊悔。蒂娜承诺过要保护他。如今听起来算是一种失约；认识她的人全都知道，蒂娜言出必行。

1927年9月2日 巴黎 吉拉东街

他深化了那种看法。这里巫师是上等公民，他们——还不包括他，是被呼来喝去、逗人发笑的丑角。但是这值得开怀大笑，没人能否认。人们为取乐而来，马戏团贩卖着怪胎们的梦想、悲哀和痛苦，将它们换成哗啦啦的银币，可以用来倒在吧台上，用劣质酒精消解疲梦。人人习以为常，斯坎德举着他的手杖东敲西打，一副大腹便便的领主模样。谁有魔杖，谁就有话语权。他厉声指摘克雷登斯的工作，说他一无是处，行动迟缓，马上就要开除他。用不着你。克雷登斯厌恶地想，我很快就会找到脱身的办法。

他对这些人的恨与日俱增。那是很自然的。当你遭受了驱逐和围剿，被你抱以神一般的憧憬的群体赶尽杀绝，你也会这样想。没有人值得信任，尽管他的名字，据说，就是信任之意……他仍然想起一些人的名字，尽管过去了九个月，一些事像是隔着一重雾蒙蒙的帷幔。格雷夫斯，欺骗他也抛弃了他；纽特斯卡曼德，神奇动物学家。什么……神奇动物，他从没见过，但他曾经作为一缕烟雾听见了雷鸟清亮的嘹鸣；他们不知名的女主席，下令攻击他的元凶；还有蒂娜……

（？？？蒂娜）

蒂娜·戈德斯坦。

（哦拜托克雷登斯你得停下纽特和我会保护你的）

（没事了一切都会没事的你安全了）

傲罗。他闭上眼睛，还能想象她充满担忧的、明亮的棕色眼睛。只有她他不知道如何归类。有人给过他善意，他不知道是不是可以划为例外，但她也无动于衷。他在默默然里看见的最后一眼，她背对着他正在辩解。声音逐渐模糊下去，沉进纽约的暮色，沉进巴黎的午夜。熄灯了，他什么也听不到了。

1927年9月4日 巴黎 吉拉东街

他并不知情，当他最后一次想起蒂娜·戈德斯坦的时候，她就在附近。最后一晚，她向高价兜售的小精灵购买了表演的入场券，警惕地环顾四周，然后钻向浮华的背面。

不得不说，这很惊人。夜空上烟花迸溅，她看着关在笼子里的奇人叠起罗汉，蚕豆那么大小的小人沿着灯下的钢丝骑着独轮车飞驰。野兽的咆哮。火焰残余的灰烬的焦味。幼龙烈臭的吐息。这仅仅是十分之一。她试图在海报上寻找一只默默然的踪影，但一无所获。最终，蒂娜站在了蛇女的舞台前，和这个身世悲惨的尤物隔着栅栏面面相觑。视线拨开得意洋洋的马戏班主，透过表演者窈窕的曲线……

看到了他。那是他吗？

她心目中需要保护的男孩瘦了一些，轮廓也更锋利，头发被剪得乱七八糟，在观众席背后，走道的尽头，灼灼地注视着这一场恐怖秀。她没有太多时间看他。因为蛇突然发出嘶嘶声，一口咬上了团长的脖子。有什么东西碎了，未成年的瑞典短鼻龙尖叫着扑了出来。人群跟着尖叫，烈焰烧破了夜晚的宁静。克雷登斯不见了。

1927年9月18日 巴黎 拉雪兹神父公墓

蒂娜也在。他们都在。他迷惑地想：这也许是另一个陷阱。他对答案失望，对一无所获感到厌倦。有一瞬间他想过要摧毁这一切，让他们闭上喋喋不休但毫无价值的嘴。这倒是很容易。但他犹豫了。

你会愤怒；你会有复仇的渴望，这很自然。格林德沃说。他沉默着，踌躇着，被求真的推力啮咬得发疯，闭着眼，走上前去。

1927年9月18日 巴黎 拉雪兹神父公墓

这可不对劲。她皱起眉，呼吸变得凝重。

（克雷登斯拜托我们得保护克雷登斯我已经看着他走上过一次歧途了）

一刻钟前，她刚刚得知了更多信息。格林德沃野心勃勃。他想要夺取信任，先入为主。蒂娜的舌根发涩。她嗅到金属、橄榄与硫磺。厉火的气味。今夜巴黎失眠，天空像鱼腹一样消化流浪月亮的脊梁。她无法张开双臂拦住奎妮、拦住莉塔、拦住他。所有人都在劫后余生的力竭中气喘吁吁。次日黄昏她领到来自尼可·勒梅的一只可颂，与纽特宽慰的拍肩，才意识到自己的脸色有多难看。

持续整整两天的低气压。每个人都失去了重要的事物。 这一定是格林德沃的目的之一。她合上眼睛，绝望地想，奎妮……那男孩……不，不只是男孩。仁慈的刘易斯啊，他根本什么也不了解。

1927年12月3日 奥地利 纽蒙迦德

看到雪，想到水。看到白色，想到雾。看到山，想到高楼林立的纽约。

他站在落地窗边，面无表情地歪着头，一件又一件地怀想，并且清除。它们似乎离他很远很远或正在远去。往昔是无数道逝去的光影，正如他告诉他的：你将假设这一切并不存在。你记住仇恨，你让凤凰浴火涅槃，展翅归翔。

但他睁着眼睛回忆，是否有人给过他其他东西；比仇恨更好，更加洁净，他想起星期二会敲门的送奶工。想起剧院的歌声。想起鞭笞后流过手背的冷水。再往后是一片荒凉。在两个时间点中央，似乎有人尝试向他伸出手。但不重要，他们没有任何区别。他将记住的只有痛苦与愤怒。

蒂娜的笔记本

克雷登斯1926年11月的行动

——

12月26日，登上前往巴黎的货船。马戏团的可疑活动=联系？

——

（克雷登斯需要被保护。半年前，我开始追踪第二塞勒姆。我看着他经历那一切。没有人应该被如此对待。那是某人的责任，我的。）

她想起他垂着头，佝偻着背，不入时的发型像锅形蛋糕一样耷在平平无奇的额前。她想。不敢想，他们好像忘记了他是个活生生的人。克雷登斯是武器，是威胁，是悲伤，是沉默的具象化。他曾经握着瑟缩的右臂，嗫嚅着向她道谢。蒂娜闭上了眼睛，假如她救过他一次，为什么无法阻止接下来的一切？

现在为时已晚——她是如此惭愧，她并不是他的监护人。即便如此，她追根溯源，抽丝剥茧，企图还原真相。如今她知道她对克雷登斯仍然一无所知，且无能为力。

那孩子不坏。她隐约地想，不知为何记起了《大都会》里的那些黑暗之子。他是如此脆弱，后果不堪设想。当然，她也不知道一切会朝着哪个方向发展。但愿不要有人把他当作牺牲品。


End file.
